Dear Diary
by the-loveless105
Summary: Angela is uber excited to go to her first high school dance until it goes utterly unexpected.
1. Dear Diary: Homecoming Night?

Dear Diary,

Wow. Andrew is so extraordinarily amazing. When I first saw him on that first day of school, after first period, I was sure that I fell in love. Then when I saw him at Homecoming game, when he was a nominee for Homecoming King, I didn't think I could be any happier. After a lot of my friends told me they were being asked to Homecoming I started wondering, "Why haven't any guys asked me? What's wrong with me? I'm not that bad of a dancer." Well I didn't get asked once but I did ask one of my ex boyfriends and he was more than happy to go with me. We were together on two different occasions and after both break ups my mom still, to this very day, calls him "Her Son-in-Law." Sometimes it's very annoying, but it really wasn't either of the times we were a couple. It was a major relief because my mom and uncle were very nice to him. My mom really wasn't who I was worrying about. It was my uncle who I was fretting. I was so _not_ looking forward to telling him I had a date to Homecoming. But I did and after asking a few questions and realizing he'd met Damian before he was pleased with my choice. So the day I asked him we made plans that included him coming over (Because my mom and uncle wanted to take pictures of us here at my house), then we were to go to Homecoming and dance the night away (from 7-11), then because it was my Birthday weekend, we were going to go to a very late, but very nice dinner at Chilies. Where we stayed until about 1 a.m..

I almost died of anticipation waiting for him to get to my house so we could suffer through the pictures, have fun at the dance, have an energy crash at Chilies, and suffer the ride home.

But he finally got there and my uncle took the pictures, and my mom almost cried. Then she drove us to Homecoming. When we first got there we saw a few people outside so we stood there for a little while. I soon realized one of the people standing outside was my dear friend Jay. Soon after that I saw the boy I had fallen madly for earlier in the year, Nathan, until he got with his bitch of a girlfriend, who I've hated for a few years now, but developed a new _fiery_ hatred for when she got with him. But that doesn't matter because even though I kept seeing them EVERYWHERE! I was determined not to let it ruin my fun. So Damian, Jay, Jay's friend Katherine and I all went inside when we realized people weren't outside because they had to be. They were outside because they wanted to. So my friends and I went inside and joined the other people in a line I never thought would end. The line led up to a ticket collector person. But we had to wait a little longer than the rest because Damian's mom had bought pictures so Damian and I had to wait in yet another line, which really wasn't that bad because when we got there we were already next, so the couple that was getting they're pictures taken were being very stupid and messing around and it was making our wait longer so it quickly began to make me annoyed and agitated. But they finally finished and Damian and I were up. So the camera guy told us how to pose, obviously assuming we were a couple, and went back to the camera to take the picture. Damian's mom ordered 2 pictures. One for me and one for him. I don't know when or if I would ever get my picture because It's been a few weeks and he still hasn't given me my picture.

Well im exhausted so im going to bed. I will write to you tomorrow. Good night.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

So back to my story. It was about that time that we, ("We" being my date Damian, my friend Jay, Jay's friend Katherine and myself), started towards the cafeteria where the dance its self was being held. When we first walked up, and I saw the few people that were in there in general, and the maybe 5 people in the middle trying to dance, I have to say, I was very disappointed. But I thought about it and decided that this dance was not going to be a complete waste of my $15 and that it had just started and that it would get better because no one really ever starts dancing when the dance first starts.

So Katherine had ditched Jay and disappeared to God-knows-where. So he just kind of stuck to my date and I. I was kind of relieved because Damian still likes me so it was kind of awkward, but Jays presence dimmed that awkward feeling by a-fucking-lot. Believe me I was very thankful I had run into him.

After a few more people went onto the dance floor I wanted to go dance also, so I told Jay and Damian, "Let's go dance. I'm tired of just standing here."

So they did as they were told and I led them to the dance floor. Only to run into Amanda, Angie and Steven. Some of my friends from debate. To me it was just more relief that there were so many of my friends around. Because I used that knowledge to comfort myself by telling myself that with a bunch of my friends around he, ("he being Damian"), couldn't try anything on me.

So Damian and I danced together to a couple of songs but I decided it was a bit awkward so we ditched each other. Well that's what I tell everyone. I tell everyone that we ditched each other but in reality I'm pretty sure its me who ditched him. But oh well, I saw him dancing with other girls so he sure bounced back pretty quickly.

Anyways back to Homecoming…it was about that time I ran off and was dancing with my dear friend Angie. Who evidently has the same name as me so she has everyone call her Angie. We were at the end of a song when I noticed that R.O.T.C. was in a nice line in a hallway leading to the cafeteria and so I told her and she was like "Hmm…I wonder what they're here for…"

We soon found out they were there to be…basically the wall for the nominees for the kings and queens of Homecoming. It was when Andrew walked down that isle that I pointed him out to Angie and told her about my huge crush on him. So after they announced the king and queen of Homecoming everyone went back to dancing. And Angie encouraged me to go ask him to dance. I, of course told her I was way to scared to and that I would freak out and probably make a fool of myself. We had a very long discussion…well actually it was more like she was giving me a pep-talk. Needless to say it didn't work…

Well I'm exhausted yet again so I'm going to bed and will write to you tomorrow.


End file.
